Gold (Rapa-Nui Friends)
Gold ( ゴールド Gold) is a human Pokémon Trainer who had became a champion of both Kanto and Johto. After his long adventure around Johto, Bowser kidnapped and forced him to train his army in Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends, where he was saved by Lucario and Pharaoh Man. As Bowser destroyed his house in New Bark Town and his family, he stayed on the Rapa-Nui Friends, being a permanent member of the family He is Tails' best friend, Lucario's adoptive son, Ado's adoptive brother and Peacock's best friend. Game Appearances ''Lucario Knuckles Geno Nuzleaf: The Golden Trainer and The Silver Fox'' Gold debuts in this game as a playable character and main protagonist. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends'' Gold returns in the reboot as a playable character. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Demon Lord's Lament'' Gold is a playable character, while also as a boss when Jedah posesses him. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures Zero'' Gold is one of the playable members. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash'' Gold is part of the playable fighters and possible opponent. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Hero Olympics'' Gold is part of the playable characters. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Brothers in Arms'' Gold is a playable character. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Rad Racers'' Gold is a playable racer driving his Typhlosion Burner. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Kappa Assault'' Gold is a playable character. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash 2'' Gold is part of the playable fighters and possible opponent. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Cyborg Attack'' Gold is a playable character. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures'' He returns as the main protagonist of the game. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Legacy of the Dragons Gold returns in the second reboot as one of the playable characters in the game. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash 3 Gold is part of the playable fighters and possible opponent. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures 2'' Gold returns again as the main protagonist of the game. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Legion of Heroes'' Gold only supports as NPC of The Rapa-Nui Friends Team. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: League of the Elements'' Gold is a supporting NPC, able to being called to attack enemies. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures: Kaiser Sword/Zero Sable'' Gold is a supporting NPC. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: The Final Victory of the Warriors'' Gold is a supporting NPC, able to being called to attack enemies. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash - The 4th Assault Gold is part of the playable fighters and possible opponent. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: World War of Gods Gold is a playable character. ''Yun Yang Yasuhiro and The Alliates 4'' He only is mentioned by Lucario about responsability on childrens. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends:' '''Rad Racers 2 Gold is a playable racer driving his Typhlosion Burner. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Fullmetal Warfare'' Gold is a playable character. Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Fighters Category:Main Heroes Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Rapa-Nui Friends Members Category:Good Characters